


First Kiss

by Izayabae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayabae/pseuds/Izayabae





	First Kiss

Keith wasn't sure how it happened.

One second, he'd had Lance pinned under him during hand-to-hand combat training.  
The next, he was sitting on the floor, his cheeks were hot, he was out of breath, and   
Lance was nowhere to be found.

Oh. And his first kiss had been stolen.

Keith had been pining after Lance since around the food fight incident when Lance had backed  
him up. Keith had been Jealous when Lance had hit on alien girls. Keith had wished  
Lance remembered the Bonding Moment. Keith had wanted to see Lance swim.

Keith had never even hoped that Lance would kiss him. but here he was. On the training   
deck floor. Freshly kissed. And alone.

Oh my gosh. I froze up. He thinks I didn't want the kiss.

Keith scrambled to his feet and charged after Lance.


End file.
